<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Starry Summer Night by Pluvia_caelum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308445">On Starry Summer Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluvia_caelum/pseuds/Pluvia_caelum'>Pluvia_caelum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, M/M, One Shot, Starshipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluvia_caelum/pseuds/Pluvia_caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the darkness of Judai's room, under the peering summer stars, they spend time together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On Starry Summer Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's an AU where both Yusei and Judai are college student in Neo Domino City. I want to see them being in the same timeline so that they both can be happy :"D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Judai has always think the mark on Yusei’s cheek is cute (well, and sexy too, sometimes). The first time they met, that mark is one of the things that make him stand out among other people in their astronomy class. Judai felt like it was an invitation for him to greet the raven and say hi.</p><p>Yusei always smiles when Judai brought that one memory up. But Judai never bring himself to ask <em>what is that mark means? </em>or<em> Why is it there, on his left cheek?</em> He think it’s just inappropriate. </p><p>Judai has actually gave up, honestly. It’s fine if Yusei doesn’t want to tell him.</p><p>Surprisingly, it was Yusei who brought the issue first. Judai remember it was a starry summer night when Judai playfully asked him to spend the night in his apartment and Yusei had easily agreed.</p><p>When both of them spent their free time together in the darkness of Judai’s bedroom, staring far away  into the endless sky through an opened window, the raven haired boy hold Judai’s hand as he whispered,</p><p>“At times like this, sometimes, I thought about my old house in my hometown.”</p><p>Judai’s warm honeybrown glanced as he looked up to Yusei’s face, with some difficulties from his head leaning on Yusei’s shoulder. His boyfriend was staring at the constellation, smiling and tracing the mark on his face with his fingers.</p><p>Judai remembers hearing it once or twice, story about Yusei’s past when he was an orphan living in orphanage in small city. The brunette found himself holding Yusei’s hand tighter.</p><p>“You mean when you lived in satellite?”</p><p>Yusei nodded.</p><p>“Those days I spent there was hard, but I will never asked for another life, really. I had Martha, and got to meet Jack and Crow, and Rally, and the other kids. We had a good time together. ” Yusei’s gaze was soft, and clear and nostalgic. A sudden mysterious warmth flooded Judai’s heart as he stared at those deep blue irises. He smiled.</p><p>“You miss them.” He mumbled, “You miss your family in satellite, Yusei?”</p><p>Yusei smiled back as his blue find the other’s honeybrown. “Sometimes.”</p><p>Judai gave his shoulder a feathery kiss. “I wish you can see them soon,.” Then, he kissed the raven’s knuckes, loving, and comforting. Just like he always do. “I’m sure they miss you too.”</p><p>Yusei let out a deep breath, nodded and closed his eyes. Judai take it as an answer, hummed quietly afterwards. It took Yusei some times to finally decided to speak again.</p><p>“I remembered you said you like this mark.”</p><p>The new topic successfully pulled Judai’s interest back. The brunette peeked through his eyelashes, “Yeah, and I still like it even now.”</p><p>Judai saw Yusei smile on his answer, he smiled back just as fast. “What is it, stardust? Seems like you think about something interesting there~”</p><p>Answering his boyfriend, Yusei just shook his head. “This mark is just special to me. And hearing you said that makes me happy.”</p><p>The taller boy nuzzled his head on the brunette’s hair, making Judai giggled.</p><p>”Do you know that this mark is actually a criminal mark in the past?” the raven blurted, as calm as ever even when he saw Judai turned his head a little too fast to look at him.  Judai raised one of his eyebrows. His strands were still a mess after all those nuzzling.</p><p>“Really? I’ve never heard about that.” Judai gasped. “Are you okay, though?”</p><p>Yusei couldn’t help but think he looked so cute. He can tell the brunette was worried about his well being instead of  his ‘criminal’ title.</p><p>He pulled Judai back at him, gently as he was holding the most precious gemstone in the world.“It was when I was fifteen, i think... They caught me for trespassing to Domino city. You know, the security is tight back then considering the condition in both cities. But I’m fine now, and this mark is no longer considered as criminal mark anymore.”</p><p>Judai’s mind wondered backwards to several years ago when people from Satellite were still considered as having lower status than people in Domino city. It must be a harsh time for those people, for Yusei. Judai felt anger bubbled inside him realizing that in those time, he was oblivious of those facts, living in such comfort above many people’s suffering.</p><p>The brunette nuzzled himself further into Yusei, sank deeper into his warmth. “I’m sorry, Yusei...”   </p><p>“Don’t be. It’s okay.” Feeling Judai so close to him, Yusei could even smell the faint scent of coffee from the brunet’s workplace and apple fragrance from his favorite shampoo. The boy breathed deeper, “It’s all in the past. Now, this mark reminded me more of my hometown than the facility.”</p><p>Judai hummed, struggling a bit to wiggle out of Yusei’s embrace and cupped the raven’s face between his palm. The other boy let him, blinking a few times as Judai’s fingers moved to trace on the yellow mark on his cheek. A smile appeared on his face, his gaze soft and adoring. Between the adoration and affection the brunet gave him, Yusei heard Judai whispered,</p><p>“You’ve been through so much, Stardust...”. He wasn’t only talking about the trespassing, it seemed.</p><p>Smiling, Yusei shook his head. “It’s just bad days.”</p><p>
  <em>Years, actually. </em>
</p><p>But Judai wasn’t gonna bring that up now that those irises that looked like brightest summer night were staring deeply at his own and looked so otherworldly beautiful. Judai breathed, “Can I kiss you?”. He does not need any reason for wanting to kiss him, he just always does.</p><p>“Please do.” It was almost inaudible, Judai grinned on that.</p><p>Judai was fast to grab Yusei’s shoulder, pulled him close as he launched himself. The raven was half-expecting him to kiss his lips, but the shorter male seemed to have different idea. Yusei blinked as those lips ended up kissing his cheek right on that mark, near his eye. It was a pleasant surprise, Yusei smiled when his boyfriend finally pulled back from him, wore a beaming smile himself.</p><p>“Hey, stardust.” Judai chimed, those honeybrown sparkled.</p><p>“Yes?” There’s an invisible magnet that tempted him to pull the brunet closer and kiss him again, but Yusei hold his ground, focusing on what his boyfriend wanted to say. The raven half wondering whether Judai was aware of how adorable he could be almost all the time.</p><p>“Do you mind if I want you to tell me more about yourself from now on? Do you think I’m annoying if I do?” Judai asked quite carefully, not really planning to ruin the atmosphere.</p><p>Some of us had a bitter past that we never really could share, after all.</p><p>Yusei gave a few seconds of silence as he though about it. Judai waited, a little anxious. Then, as those irises focused back at him, he lifted up his gaze.</p><p>Yusei ruffled Judai’s hair to ease him, smiling. “Well, for the record, you can be a little too worked up sometimes, and you surely are a hyperactive type,” he began, “And you can be really annoying, that’s for sure. Have I told you that you’re scary when you’re angry? Though, it’s pretty rare to see you angry. And you’re pretty reckless too. So you’re already annoying to begin with.”</p><p>-<em>It was a yes.</em></p><p>Yusei used to be very straightforward with his words in the past. It seemed like, spending years with Judai had changed him a bit to have a thing for teasing the brunet. Not that he hated it.  </p><p>Judai pouted, before then giggled cheerfully. It always amazed Yusei how fast his boyfriend’s expression changed.</p><p>“Bet you have many stories to tell. I’m excited!” He beamed, then, quickly, without any warning, gave the raven a peck on the lips.</p><p>One thing that Yusei hate from it was that it lasted for only half a second.</p><p>Yusei blinked as Judai turned to gave him those comforting gaze that Yusei found it difficult to resist at any given moment. Judai let their face close still as he murmured between their shared breath.</p><p>“I love you, stardust. Thank you for letting me know all of this things even if it’s not easy for you.”</p><p>Judai’s grin is brighter than any stars that shine up there in the summer night sky, Yusei had to avert his gaze somewhere else. The raven chose to look at Judai’s weird Ojama posters above the brunette’s study desk. The three weird colored, uh, snail? grinned as if they’re mocking him. Why does Judai always have weird things like that anyway?</p><p>“I – me too... Thank you.. for everything...” he murmured back, stiff. Judai can make out the faint blush on his boyfriend’s face.</p><p>The brunette tilted his head. “And?”</p><p>Yusei snorted, throwing his gaze out into the scenery outside the window. “Seriously, give me a break, casanova.”</p><p>Judai actually laughed this time. So free and happy, it looked so in place simply because it’s him.</p><p>“Have I told you that you looked so cool when you ride your motorbike? Especially when you let me ride it behind you and the motorbike was so fast I need to hold you in the waist, and I can’t help but thinking that you actually want me to hold you? Anyway, you look great in leather.”         </p><p>“That’s-“ Judai didn’t miss the way Yusei’s eyes widened, or the way he desperately tried to avoid Judai’s stare at all cost. “Have mercy, will you?”</p><p>The brunette chuckled. “No. Anyway, remember that time when I came over to your apartment and spill my hot chocolate all over my clothes, so I had to borrow some of yours? You were so cute when you clumsily made a mess over your closet there.”</p><p>Yusei had actually cover his face at this point. The raven mumbled between his palms. “You noticed?”</p><p>“Well, I also noticed the way you stare at my –”</p><p>“Judai, no.” Yusei cut him off. Completely red.</p><p>The brunette smiled, victorious and bright. “Gotcha.”</p><p>The raven silently thanked him for actually stopping. Taking a deep breath, Yusei once again focused on Judai’s face.</p><p>The raven gazed at those eyes again. The very same eyes that chaotically turning his world upside down, in the most beautiful way possible. The irises that he had adored so much, he didn’t know his life was missing something until he saw them. Until Yuki Judai forced his way into his life, stole his heart and owned his very soul.</p><p>Yusei let all those feelings out together as he breathed.</p><p>“I... love you, thank’s for coming into my life, and choosing to stay.”</p><p>The way Yusei said it was slow, careful and sounded so honest. Judai felt his tender gaze pierced through his being into his deepest core. The boy shivered. </p><p>“I know I rarely say something romantic, but I meant what I said, really.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know...” Judai exhaled, then Yusei could see how his face was dusted in red just like his favorite jacket. The brunet whispered curse under his breath. “Damn, that was intense. I felt goosebumps for a second there.”</p><p>Yusei’s smile made something inside him swirled, wildly. Guess his butterflies were a little too excited.</p><p>“When I met you for the first time, I have no idea that I will fall this hard, and somehow tonight, something tells me I will fall for you more and more.” Judai saw those deep blue widened, he smiled. “I’m scared, Yusei. Hold me?”</p><p>The statement caught Yusei off guard, the blush on his face was pretty clear under the lighting on moonlight. The raven let out incoherent noises under his breaths.</p><p>At this very moment, under the peering eyes of glittering stars and vast night sky, Yusei hoped that he can at least tell this bundle of sunshine and miracle how deep he himself made Yusei fell. Yusei was falling, in love.</p><p>Again.  </p><p>But those three words could barely represent how great and precious this feeling inside his heart. Yet, no matter how hard Yusei tried to find a suitable, appropriate and nice words to answer to his boyfriend, the raven had seemed to forget how to form words at all. So he stopped trying all together.</p><p>Instead, he reached for the brunette’s shoulder with one hand and clung his other hand on his waist. Yusei kissed him.</p><p>He felt Judai’s eyes fluttered close as Yusei let all of his emotions flowing out of him into this beautiful creature he’s holding. Felt a little overwhelmed as his heart alone couldn’t contain the surging feelings inside.</p><p>The kiss was short, or that’s how Yusei felt, before Judai finally broke the spell and let their foreheads touching. Honeybrown stared at deep blue with such gaze that made Yusei swore he could see universe in them. Yusei’s brain reminded himself to breathe, so he did.</p><p>Judai’s face was warm and blushed, and so, so beautiful. He let out a breathy laugh. "That's way better than what I asked for."</p><p>Yusei cupped that beautiful being in his palms, stared at him with all the love in the world just as he deserved, letting small chuckles out himself. "Well, you deserve it for being so beautiful." </p><p>Judai's laughter afterwards was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My life was hard, yet,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It had been full of blessings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For it show me all those beautiful things</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sunshine</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goodness</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stars</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just really want to make the two spend time together and love each other :")<br/>Thank's for reading and have a nice day~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>